


Human Behavior

by pengiesama



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If gaining the cooperation of an individual meant that it must call itself Thor, Athena, Horus...well, the means meant little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/gifts).



> For Yuletide Madness 2011. Headcanon states that the Incubators are a nonphysical hivemind, thus the structure.

The human mind worked in such strange ways. Incubator had always thought this, of course, ever since the looming death of the universe had sent it across the stars. Certainly it was why he had chosen this isolated little planet, orbiting an unimpressive little yellow star: no other place could have spawned a species with such deep potential for madness that it could be tapped as a power source.

Incubator had taken various forms over the course of the years. Human social structure gave great deference to a single alpha authority, and thus it suited Incubator's purposes to manifest itself in the physical environment as influential figures in their strange stories. If gaining the cooperation of an individual meant that it must call itself Thor, Athena, Horus...well, the means meant little.

 _"Marianne." The girl whispered the name as if it was a benediction, clutching her hand to her breast and bowing her head. "I thank you for bestowing upon me this holy power. I will save this beautiful land. I...I will save you. "_

 _Certainly her new power would serve her tribe well in this new war. Ah, humanity was always fighting one or two of those. It made for a rich source of pliable individuals. Incubator kept the mouth of its human female form tugged into a smile._

 _"Go forth, Jeanne."_

 _It did well to remember names of those who sacrificed themselves for the cause. They seemed so very pleased by it, and after all, their lives would now be so short._

Humanity really was so strange, but this new development was perhaps the most perplexing instance of this yet.

Incubator mulled over the signals being broadcast from the human television stations. Technology only possible through their continued cooperation, and it was being used to beam these..."magical girl" stories. Young women, being granted powers by otherworldly authorities, and fighting beasts. The similarities were striking, and Incubator gave some thought as to whether any of those it had played the patron to had lived long enough to tell their tale.

No matter. Like the myths, like the wars, it was simply another opportunity.

The concept of "cuteness" was a human one, as well. Incubator studied the broadcasts for common traits. Wide round eyes. Animal features. Exaggerated proportions in a small frame. Vocal patterns evoking childish associations. A test run verified success of the "cute" authority figure form.

Incubator attempted to make soothing sounds to the girl as she clutched its small white form to her chest, weeping amidst twisted metal and the scent of motor oil.

"I'm...a magical girl now, right?" she whispered. "Just like in the shows? I...I can protect people...?"

Incubator twitched its ears. It had detected this was a known cute trait.

"Go forth, Mami."


End file.
